


Ghosts? Ghosts!

by PaladinLee (CreativeLee)



Series: Pala-Ghosts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Ghosts, Multi, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeLee/pseuds/PaladinLee
Summary: This was written off of a different source, not directly on archive of our own. So the style it is in was altered as I wrote so I could do the Italics, and underlining. I will also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors (My own brain can only catch so much, and Grammarly doesn't give me the proper tools to fully check it all *unless I pay for it, which I shall not*). If you see anything that needs major changing (like spelling) please let me know!This is also my first ever Voltron fanfiction, but not my first time writing in general. I would also love for help with plots if possible in the future (for other fanfictions)





	Ghosts? Ghosts!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written off of a different source, not directly on archive of our own. So the style it is in was altered as I wrote so I could do the Italics, and underlining. I will also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors (My own brain can only catch so much, and Grammarly doesn't give me the proper tools to fully check it all *unless I pay for it, which I shall not*). If you see anything that needs major changing (like spelling) please let me know!
> 
> This is also my first ever Voltron fanfiction, but not my first time writing in general. I would also love for help with plots if possible in the future (for other fanfictions)

**Just wanted to start like I did with the other one, with a bit of age info and some other background!**

 

  * Lance: 17
  * Pidge: 16 1/2 (because halves always count!)
  * Hunk: 17
  * Keith: 18
  * Shiro: 22
  * Allura: 21
  * Coran: 32 (because teacher/aunt figure)
  * Romelle: 19
  * Lotor: 22
  * Curtis: 23
  * Adam: 20 



 

_I will add more characters soon (mostly when I add them into to story or if I can think up everyone's ages)!_

 

**I'm still unsure about how long the actual chapter will take ~ It should be up at least a couple days before (because editing and doing this now) the _Prince and the "Slave"_  real chapter one is up, though**

 

**Working as we speak (classes are a nightmare).**


End file.
